Rebound 4
by LavenderLibrarian793
Summary: The spell seems to be wearing off, well, not entirely. And old friend returns...could this help the gang in defeating Klaus?


Elena stared down at the girl who lay unconscious at her feet. She no longer looked appetizing. Her hair fell limply across her face, her breathing was slow and haggard, and the puncture wounds were already closing.

Elena hadn't taken enough to kill the girl, she'd probably be dizzy tomorrow when she woke, but that was about it. Elena was used to the chew and screw routine that Damon had shown her right after her transformation. Sometimes it was hard to pull away from the warm flesh and the soothing, glistening liquid. But she'd gotten so used to it over the past year, that it was as easy as flashing in and out of a room.

She wiped a stray stain of blood from her lip with her thumb and licked it off. She should have flashed out by now, but her heart was so heavy it was as if it were falling to the ground.

_Klaus, I will kill you…_She thought staring at the ground so hard that colors swam before her eyes. She could feel her energy, which was how you could tell a vampire from a human. Human's energies were weaker and less bright, a vampire, if they fed on human blood, had a bright, silvery aura… She couldn't cry, tears didn't well up in vampire eyes, but she gave a growl, a fierce, predator snarl deep in her throat.

"Wow, kitty retract those claws…" A vaguely familiar voice carried through the wind.

Elena jerked around and prepared to pounce, she curled her fingers into fists and spread her feet apart; knees bent.

"What are you gonna do, bite me?" The voice mocked.

"Who are you?" Elena's voice was low and feral, she saw the slow moving shadow of a burly figure, he had a head of unruly red/brown hair; eyes as blue as the Mediterranean Sea.

"Elena…" He removed the black mask that had been concealing his identity;

"Oh my god…Matt?" Elena gasped and let her stance fall away. Her movements became more fluid as she embraced him.

"Where have you been? I've missed you!" She let him pick her up and twirl her around like a little girl getting hugged by her father.

"That's not important, what is important is that I'm back now…I promise I won't leave again." Matt set her down gently.

"Where did you go? You don't realize what's happened…" Elena quickly told him about the spell and about how it was affecting everyone.

"Whoa, rewind, _Damon _kissed _CAROLINE? MY CAROLINE?" _Matt breathed in heavily and punched a near by tree, Elena could hear every one of his knuckles break.

"Shit!" He cursed, cradling his injured hand.

He dug in his bag with his left hand and extracted a tiny glass vial; Elena could smell the glass and the tantalizing liquid inside. Matt downed it in one swallow and instantly his knuckles popped back into place.

"Where did you get that?" Elena wondered wide-eyed as Matt stuffed the vial back into his bag.

"A vampire…I owed him a favor." Matt looked away and sighed, flexing his fingers.

"C'mon, we've got to get back, _I _owe Damon a favor…" Matt's eyes flashed with pure rage; Elena knew he could never defeat a vampire like Damon, but she figure it might be fun to see him try.

"Matt! Oh my god," Bonnie squealed and hugged him around his shoulders.

"Dude, good timing!" Jeremy and Matt hugged, then Matt turned to stare around the room.

"So, tell me what I missed." He smiled grimly.

"Klaus." Bonnie replied.

Jeremy stood up and started pacing, as if the name caused him anxiety.

"Klaus? Who is he? A vampire?" Matt glanced around the room.

"The oldest known vampire," Jeremy said hastily.

"If we can't find a way to stop this curse, or kill him…" Elena breathed in and then exhaled.

"No, no you can't think like that!" Jeremy pleaded. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Okay, I get it, this Klaus guy is bad news…but tell me something…_DAMON KISSED CAROLINE?" _ Matt practically exploded; his nostrils flared and his eyes popped.

"Dude, why do you care? She's with Tyler…supposedly. It's this spell! It's making everybody crazy…and what's worse is, we don't even know who's casting it!" Jeremy stated.

"I have a theory…" Bonnie muttered.

"Who Esther?" Elena guessed.

Bonnie nodded. "She _hates _Klaus for abusing his power and killing her over a thousand years ago. I don't know why she's making us all suffer, maybe she's just enjoying it, but I know this is all because of her hatred for Klaus."

"Okay," Matt's eyebrows scrunched together, like he was trying to make this all fit together.

"Who's Esther?" He finally asked.

"The original witch…" Jeremy replied from the window seat in the living room.

"So the original witch is after the original vampire…now all we need is the original werewolf." Matt deduced.

"We kind of got that covered too…" Elena stated.

"Well then, lets go kick some vampire ass…" Jeremy grabbed a stake from the coffee table and headed for the door.


End file.
